


Stress relief

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: After a stressful day of demon hunting, you and your client V retreat to Devil May Cry to vent some of your frustrations in the way you know best.





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smut I've written in about 10 years so please bear with me. I was inspired by all the amazing V x Reader fics I have read since getting involved in the fandom so I decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy!

“Hands against the wall.” You heard him growl . 

T he familiar sound of the key being turned  in the lock  to the front door of Devil May Cry  echoed through the room alongside his words .  You’d been given access to the building  by Morrison i n Dante’s absence as a place of respite and to keep it in shape until, hopefully, he returned. 

Your world had been turned upside down in the last few weeks. Your boss and  partner  of a number of years,  and some of the only friends you had were gone,  and hope still lay at the back of your mind that  they would be back ,  somehow.  Within this time, you’d become , shall we say, close to your client V. 

His cane tapped against the floor  behind you , as you gladly obliged to his request. You knew the score by now, and you were in no fit state  to disobey him today. It had been a tiring day, you’d covered a lot of ground and been involved in a number of fights. You were both exhausted and... frustrated.

You had been anticipating this for the best part of the evening. You knew from the looks he gave you from across the battlefield, those green eyes burning into the back of your head, and the s l y  touches  you exchanged  when you were in close proximity.  You had fallen hard and fast for the poet, everything about him  transfixing  your attention.  From the way he spoke, the way he recited poetry during battle, the way he elegantly moved around the battlefield like a dancer making every small movement count to conserve energy. There was an immediate chemistry between you both, and between the grief  for your lost comrades and your newfound loneliness, you leapt into it wholeheartedly.  He had never held back  in his flirting and his confidence had always  impressed you. You had found a comfort in his arms, and he in yours.

How he would display it would vary from time to time. From rushed  midday sessions in an abandoned building you found, to sensual lovemaking into the early hours. Today however,  you were there to relieve his frustrations, and  oh how you would savour it 

You knew how he wanted you; both palms against the cold wall,  knees slightly bent and as s  sticking out for him to access with ease. You were still fully clothed, he hadn’t given you a chance to react  after taking the first few steps into the building. Your breathing was already heavy, in anticipation of what was to come. 

The head of his cane hooked over the shoulder of your coat and tugged it slightly.

“Off.” He stated , his deep voice echoing though your body, straight down to your throbbing heat .  You obliged, eyes remaining on the wall.  You unbuckled  your coat and removed it from your shoulders , letting it drop to the ground round your feet. You pulled the under shirt over your head,  dropping it to the side and  leaving  your top half exposed, aside from your bra . You hesitated  when reaching  round to the clasp.

You heard a deep chuckle  as V walked towards you leaning in towards your ear, breath tickling against your lobe. 

“You’re such a good girl (Y/N).” The praise made you shudder. “You may remove it for me .  I don’t plan on keeping you waiting too long tonight, my love.”  You knew that meant nothing coming from his mouth. He would take as long as he damn well wanted and there would be nothing you could do about it.

You exhaled as he ran a slender finger across from one shoulder blade to the next,  your body shaking under his slight touch. You could almost hear the smirk developing on his lips. He knew how sensitive you were to his touches, and he  savoured   every moment of it . 

You tentatively reached behind your back to unclasp your bra, and let it drop to the floor.  You were never a self conscious person. Your body was toned and scarred from your many battles and nudity was not unknown ground for you.  But, feeling his eyes burn into your back from the gazes you knew he was giving you  made you feel like  a virgin again,  your mind willing you to cover yourself up with your arms .  Despite  this, you put your hands back against the wall, knowing that doing anything but would get you punished. 

He ran that same finger from the base of your neck between your shoulder blades, down your spine to the small of your back, dragging his nail as he did so.  Your back arched involuntarily at the touch and a hiss left your lips. 

How he turned you into such a mess from  so  little stimulation was still a mystery to  you. 

As if reading your mind, V purred “ If only you could see yourself as I do right now my love. A battle hardened devil hunter  , like putty  beneath my fingertips.  You’re already needy and we have barely begun.”

Your breathing became heavier at his words, a shocked gasp leaving your lips and he pressed the head of  his cane up between your legs, against your core. He held it there torturously for a few moments.

_ You weren’t begging yet  _ you told yourself.

He pressed harder as you felt what could only be his tongue  run up your spine, across the line made by his nail earlier. 

“ _ Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained.”  _

Your face flushed, you shuddered  as he spoke once again into your ear, his voice lust filled  and deep.

“ You know you need only tell me what it is you want. Your silence is deafening to me  (Y/N).”

His cane, unmoving, stayed pressed against your most sensitive spot. It took  every ounce of your motivation not to grind your hips against it , but you knew that’s what he wanted. You knew that acting out would only draw this out longer. Some days, you’d be bratty and try and get your way, but today you  just wanted relief. 

He pressed his body closer to yours, enough that you could feel his excitement pressing against  your  rear. A hand snaked around your waist and cupped your breast. He kneaded it gently, too gently, as he breathed against your ear.  Not enough friction. You needed more as you groaned against his all too light touches. 

He pinched your nipple in between his fingers suddenly, causing your knees to weaken.  A moan left your lips, as his latched onto your neck, nipping and sucking against your sensitive spots.

“V...” you moaned , cursing yourself at your  desperation . Heat  was throbbing between your legs now, you could count your racing heartbeats from that point alone. 

“Please...” you begged in a breathy tone. 

His lips left your neck momentarily  as he growled “Please what, my love? I’m going to need more than that.”

You groaned, imagining he expression he must have on his face. Somewhere between smug  and flustered. You could feel h is cock t witching against you, knowing fine well how much of an effect this was having on him too.

“Please... ” your hesitation broke as he bit down on your shoulder. “Please either move  the cane or touch me, I don’t care which! Just something!”

A moan left his throat, hearing the desperation in your voice.  “That’s a good girl.”  He started to move the cane  forwards, then backwards again slowly, dragging it against your still clothed  pussy. You moaned abruptly as it pressed against your clit, legs shaking, going weak at the knees. 

He kept this up for a torturous few more moments, pressing his  hard erection against you  before hooking the head of the cane over the waistband of your trousers.

“Take them off.”  _ Finally,  _ you thought. You stumbled with the buckle of your belt, eyes glazed with lust and  mind fuzzy with want.  You eventually managed, and they dropped to the floor along with your panties. You didn’t care if that what he wanted anymore, you just needed contact.

Behind you heard the sound  of trousers hitting the floor like an echo, as V mirrored your actions.  His cane clattered to the floor, as his footsteps approached you once more. Eyes still to the wall you waiting impatiently for what was to follow, only hearing the sound of your breaths and heartbeat pounding in your ears. 

Suddenly, your mind went blank as you felt his hands on your hips  as he pulled them towards him and delved his tongue between your folds. You  moaned savagely as his fingers dug into your skin and tongue dances between your entrance and your clit.  He stopped there for a moment, to draw circles with his tongue  around your sensitive bud,  to then drag it feverishly back to your entrance. 

“ God V! You’re so good with your mouth, aah-"

He rammed his tongue into you soaking wet heat , massaging your inner walls. You were coming undone against his face. You  braced  yourself against the wall as you felt your legs giving in beneath you.  The heat was building, pulsating from your core throughout your body.  You just needed... something else.

Your hand moved from against the wall  down your body. 

_ Just a touch _ , you thought  as you moved your hand towards your needy clit.

You felt a hand grab your wrist before you made contact,  and his face lift from your pussy. You groaned disappointingly, knowing you had pushed your luck and regretting  moving instantly. 

“ Tut tut.” You could hear his disapproving noises, as he stood up to lean over you ,  “and you were behaving oh so well for me. Such a shame.” 

He pulled your hand back up to meet the other on the wall and held them both together by your wrists with one hand.

*SMACK*

His other hand  barrelled down towards your ass cheek and hit with force.  You  y elped in shock as he did  it   again, twice more.  Your eyes fell shut, already so worked up , your breathing so heavy you  were going light headed. You could feel the stinging remnant of the hand that was there, your cheek blazing with heat. 

“I’m sorry. “ you managed to whimper between breaths.  At this point you weren’t sure if you were apologising to him or yourself for ruining your chance at release. 

His grip on your wrists slackened for a split second, as he pushed your hip to twist you around and push you against the wall. You were now facing him,  arms held above your head as he stared down at you through half lidded eyes.  His lips were parted, still wet from the moisture between your legs, and his chest was rising and falling with the same intensity as yours. A jolt shot through your body at the sight . 

“V -" 

You were cut off by his lips crashing into yours.  His hand let your wrists go in favour of untangling itself into your hair. The kiss was  fuelled by desperation, lips parting and tongues dancing in each others mouths.  Your hands now free,  went straight to his face, into his hair. You ran them down his back, leaving claw  m ark’s as you went, dragging your nails  against his pale skin as if to mark him as yours.  He moaned into your mouth as he tugged your hair roughly , eliciting the same response from you.

His lips parted fro m y ours momentarily .  “You will be the death of me (Y/N).” He groaned as his hand  rushed to your pussy , sliding a finger inside. Your back arched against the wall at the sudden intrusion, pushing your pelvis into his  hard cock.  You both moaned in unison at the contact, as he quickly inserted a second finger. He pumped them in and out at a quick pace, thumb fumbling  to find your clit.

“I want to see your face when you come for me. I want to hear you scream my name . I want to be all you think about in that moment.”

He curled his fingers inside of you, hitting that sweet spot , and you saw white. Your eyes rolled back in your head, panting like your life depended on it. V's free hand curled around your waist for added support  as you  flung your arms around his shoulders as your legs almost gave way beneath you.  His pace quickened, hitting that spot with every thrust of his fingers, his thumb pressing against your clit.

“Ahh, oh God V.  Don’t  stop. Please  don’t  stop, ahh-"

This was it, you were losing your mind, focussed only on the feeling of his fingers , his thumb slid from side to side over your clit.

“Now come for me (Y/N).”

You saw white behind your eyelids.  Your mouth hung open in a silent scream as your head pressed back against the wall.  The waves of pleasure came over you one after another, after another  as you reached your climax . Your body  spasmed against his, your legs now completely useless below you as his fingers kept dragging against your insides. You  don’t  know what noise left your throat at that  moment, but the moan it elicited from the poet in front of you  meant it must have been  what he wanted. 

You hung off his shoulders for a moment , riding on the aftermath of your orgasm  before your mind started dragging you back to reality , as he removed his fingers  from your twitching insides .  Your legs  started to become stable below you  and you could hear V's breath against your ear. He pressed his throbbing erection against you as he pulled your bodies together in an embrace. 

Once confident that you were stable enough, V  pulled you from the wall and guided you towards the desk at the other side of the room. You stumbled through half lidded eyes as it felt like you were walking on clouds beneath your feet.  Once there, he pushed you over the desk, bent over with your back to him as he lined himself up with your  pussy, still sensitive from your orgasm.

You felt  him  press against your entrance , hands on your hips  as he leaned his face closer to yours. 

“ _ Mans desires are limited by his perceptions; none can desire what he has not perceived _ . Now tha t you have shown yourself to me,  my desires are  restricted to only you.”

Your breath hitched in your throat as he pushed his length into you, slowly and deliberately.  The sigh that left V's lips made you shiver  as his cock dragged against your walls until he was in to the hilt. You were more than ready for him so when he held himself there , still for a few seconds , you turned your head to lock eyes with his  in bemusement.

He was gazing upon you, as if taking a mental picture,  looking down through long lashes breathing slowly as a hand brushed the hair over your face behind your ear tenderly. You leaned into the  tender touch wondering what was going through his mind.  His cheeks were flushed and you could almost see his heart beating  out of his chest. Before you could enquire his lips parted:

“ _ I am in you and you in me, mutual in divine love. _ ”

_ Another quote  _ you thought.  _ How fitting. _

At that he dug his fingers in and started to move, taking time to move himself almost all of the way out and back in, a few long sensual strokes.  You could feel every inch of him dragging and pushing against you, a feeling you had grown to love so much.  In these moments, you felt whole again. Like a part of you that had been lost had been returned to you, and you  savoured  it. You craved that feeling,  and you had always  hoped  V felt the same.

A sigh left his lips as his pace began to quicken. Your hands gripped the sides of the desk for  leverage as he started to pound into you.  His pace was feverish, yet controlled. Every movement he made was deliberate and with cause.  He angled himself further above you and moved his hips closer as he pressed his cock repeatedly against that sweet spot inside of you, already so stimulated from his fingers.  You moaned as you tried to push your hips into him with each thrust, to get closer to the man that brought you such pleasure.  After a few powerful thrusts that left you gasping, he flipped you over onto your back, his cock never leaving you. 

You looked into his eyes and ran your fingers into his hair, pulling him towards you in a  feverish kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he started his fast pace again.  Your mouths both open, panting against one  another’s  lips, tongues dancing in the space between your mouths. You could still taste yourself on h is tongue a nd it drove you wild. 

You pulled his chest towards yours, bodies touching, his hips slapping against yours filling the room with the wet sounds of sex.  You were both sweating, panting, moaning against each others faces as you held each other close.  His pace varied against hard fast thrusts and slower, more deliberate movements and he kissed you again. You could feel yourself letting go again, and guessed from his rapid breathing that he was close too. 

“ Fuck V, you feel so good. I’m so close,  you’re gonna make me co me  again. Gods, make me come again!”

He put a hand under your hip to pull you up close to him and adjusted his hips slightly.

“ I would do anything for you, my love, if you ask me as politely as that.”

He dragged himself back along your inner walls and thrusted hard against you, just so his pubic bone pressed hard against your clit. You threw your head back in pleasure as he repeated this motion over and over. His hands squeezed your hips and he buried his head  into your shoulder and bit down, hard.

You screamed as your climax hit you again, your body convulsing exhaustingly a second time. Your inner walls con vulsed  around V's cock sending him into a frenzy.

“Come inside me V!” you moaned out in between breaths .

His body jerked as he  let out the sexiest moan you’d ever heard. He pushed his head into your chest as he thrusted erratically, spilling his seed into you, his cock pulsating against your insides. You signed as you felt his release, savouring the sensations of his come leaking out into you. 

You both stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily against each others chests, hearts beating erratically , your body limp under his. 

He groaned as you tapped his shoulder, signalling for him to lift his weight from your chest.  He pulled himself slowly out of you, leaving you feeling empty once again and rolled over to lie next to you on the dishevelled desk. 

You turned to look at him, his cheeks flushed and a smirk on his face.

“ _ You never know what is enough, until you know what is more than enough. _ ” He quoted. “I fear our  sessions of stress relief may have developed into something... more that I anticipated.”

You considered his words for a moment,  knowing that his realisation was something you had concluded within your own mind a while ago.  What started out as some fun to take your mind off the shitstorm you were currently in , had started to get more feeling behind it that you had originally anticipated.

“Is that a problem?”  You  replied.  “Because  I don’t have any issues with it being like this. ” Other than Nero and Nico, right now he was all you had. And you’d be damned if the universe was going to take him away from you too.

Your hands found each other, and his fingers entwined with yours 

He turned and looked you in the eye. “I can only hope  that it doesn’t become a problem. We have more than enough of those  as it currently stands, and I don’t intend on you becoming one of them.”

He sat up, bringing your hand to his mouth and kissing it softly before stepping off away from the desk. He pulled you up towards him  and held you against his chest. 

You didn’t question his words further, and only wondered at that point why his heart was still beating so fast while yours had calmed.  You couldn’t describe the look he had on his face at that moment as he let your hand go and turned towards the stairs.

He turned to look over his shoulder at you. “I think it would be best to get ourselves cleaned up before  griffon decides to make an appearance. He has a way of  causing... inconvenience for us both.”

You giggled at the remark and nodded your head, following him up the stairs to the bathroom. You  couldn’t  help but shake the feeling deep within you  that you should cherish these moments as they would be finite , but you had already promised yourself that you wouldn’t lose him as you lost Dante, and that you were willing to give everything to stop that pain happening again.

You were snapped out of your daze by a familiar voice...

“Woah V, coulda given me a bit more warning that your skinny ass would be out . That’s the last thing I need to see  after being crammed away all night , geez. Hey,  where’s  toots?”

You darted towards the bedroom and slammed the door before Griffon caught sight of you, before letting out a giggle and crashing onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but include some of the feels. My heart breaks for this poor boy and I just wish he could have some kind of happiness D: hope you all enjoyed this :)
> 
> Please note that any italics spoken by V are direct quotes from William Blake's works (I know nothing about poetry however Google is my friend).  
> You can also find me on tumblr [here!](https://daemongal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
